Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 12
Kol broke from behind cover and threw himself into fray. The mandalorians had released him, Anakin, Tsui, and Lowie, so that they could take down the Sith outside their base. If they helped them, they'd deliver the sperated Jedi back to their masters. Anakin fought beside him as they carved a bloody path trhough Stormtroopers. He'd won Kols trust over the past weeks. The two came face to face with the bane of their existence. "Darth Vader." Kol said, igniting his lightsaber. Anakin came beside him and did the same. "So, this is Kol Skywalker." Vader rasped. "Well, lets see what he's made of." The three attacked in unison, meeting to blue blades with one deep red one." Lowbacca and Tsui cornered Darth Caudus. "Lowie, my old friend, it seems your keeping unusual company these days." "We are not friends, Jacen. You betrayed that trust long ago." Lowie came at Caudus with a powerful horizontal slash, meeting Caudus's blade. Tsui jumped over Lowbacca, slashing at his head. Caudus repplled the attack with a force wave. "You are weaklings. Come, let me show you the full power of the dark side!" Tsui attacked from multiple directions, slashing at Caudus through a series of leaping swipes and perfect dodges. Lowbacca carefully joined the fray, adding his brute strength to Tsui Choi's speed. Caudus was forced back into the middle of the battle. Tsui landed a blow across his face, leaving a gash from his chin to his right eye, half blinding him. Lowie to advantage of the move, and sliced of Caudus's leg. Jacen Solo screamed in pain, one hand to his eye. "I'll kill you for this, Jedi scum, I'll..." he stopped suddenly, started to turn around, when suddenly a blaster bolt flew through his head from the bush, leaving a small gorey circle in the middle of his forehead. The Sith toppled to the ground, mouth gaping open Canderous moved from the bush to stand over Jacen. "You talk to much, kid." Anakin let out a savage flurry of slashes, driving Vader back. The mechanized dark lord was barely holding his own against the onslaught of slashes from the two Skywalkers. The two drove him into the brush, separating the attack to catch Vader between the two of them. Anakin slashed at Vader's back, to which he brought his bade back to block. Kol slashed at his exposed front, missing by a fraction of an inch, driving Vader to the brink. Vader force pushed Kol, and came at Anakin. "Come, Skywalker, show me your true potential!" The two shadows of Anakin Skywalker, the obedient Jedi and mechanized Sith, attacked each other in a fury of power. Vader slashed his other half in a series of powerful arcs only to be parried by the speedy attacks of his former self. The fury of Vaders attacks drove Anakin to the brink, while Anakin's continued speed drove Vader to the point of collapse. Kol joined the fray, turning the tide. The two Jedi attacked in unison once more. Anakin came in with a high slash, distracting Vader while Kol took his lightsaber hand. Vader cried out in agony, and picked Kol up in a force choke. Vader tried to hit Anakin with a force push, but the Jedi did a forward flip over it, and took Vader's head of in one smooth slash. Tsui watched as Kol and Anakin made their way back to the camp. "We took care of Vader." Anakin said. "Are the Mandalorians going to keep their promise?" Kol asked. A large group of Basalisks flew over head in a loud roar, over three hundred in number moving toward the base. Canderous moved over to the Jedi. "That would be survivors from the attack. Come, its time to go back." Tsui looked up at Kol with a wry smile. "Does that answer your question?" Category:Articles by StarNinja99